


旧瓶撞新酒

by Taubenton



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: 2 Pairs of Colloredo/Mozart, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom!Mozart, Dimension Travel, Fail to Explain How Hate Turns to Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “你是在暗示科洛雷多喜欢我吗？天哪，那个科洛雷多，你可放过我吧！看着你们我都时常觉得自己身在炼狱的梦里了，世上竟然有这种不思议之事，莫扎特和科洛雷多，怎么摆的到一块儿去？”
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 5





	旧瓶撞新酒

**Author's Note:**

> 另一组故事见 [当豪赌时我习惯豁出全心](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305194) 。

莫扎特已经厌倦了和科洛雷多的争吵，这该死的主教大人怎么也改不掉以权势欺压人取乐的习惯，日复一日地围剿着宫廷中的边缘人，似乎不把他逼得怨愤恼怒就不罢休。他费尽半辈子的毅力才不至于直接把唾沫星子啐在科洛雷多叫人作呕的脸上，但有朝一日他若做了，他会希望那些口水能完完整整、一丝不漏地溅进那蠢货的嘴和鼻洞里，好好恶心恶心行事讲究的权贵，再独自远走高飞。

“我都如此规矩了，竟然还说我！”

“ _我都如此规矩了，这回总不会说我了吧！_ ”

两把雷同的声音自重叠的词句中岔开，莫扎特诧异地望向另一边撇开衣物差别与自己并无二致的男人，一时半会儿不知该做出什么恰当的反应，最终只得慢慢挑高右边的眉毛，而眼前的镜像亦缓缓扬起眉头。

“你是谁！”

“ _希罗尼姆斯——！_ ”

是这惊吓让他产生了幻觉吗？一个莫扎特，像抓着最后的稻草一般喊了声“希罗尼姆斯”，萨尔茨堡最高执政驴的名讳？莫扎特按上自己的肚子，他的里头像被死命蹂躏似的翻江倒海起来，干呕的欲望冲上喉管，沿着舌面滚落的只有腥涩的空气。水汽模糊的视野边缘闯入贲张的纯白，他被迫真正认识到自己的打扮能有多么刺眼难忍，也不怪科洛雷多总是尤为憎恶轻蔑地斜睨他，或者干脆懒得将眼神投注在他身上，仿佛他害死过亲王主教最心爱的马匹，他因此哧哧讪笑起来。

“你可真有意思，这时候还能笑得出来。”另个莫扎特扶住他靠在走廊的墙边，转头冲着议事厅大呼小叫，虽说是好心一片，但也震得他既反胃又耳朵疼，“希罗尼姆斯！快来看哪，一个新的莫扎特！我知道你这时候没——呃？”

听着这戛然而止的呼嚎，恢复了些的莫扎特再昏昧也觉察出了横陈在屋中的不对劲，他撑着矮桌勉力闭紧眼又睁开，清晰的景象让他霎时傻愣着目瞪口呆，逐渐调引出新一回合的呕吐。这下黄黄白白的东西真的从他嘴里扑了出来，甚至不慎喷脏展台上铸刻精美的青铜酒罐——他可不会为此向科洛雷多诚恳道歉。

不过，究竟哪个才是他的科洛雷多？莫扎特的思绪亮了一瞬，随即全然落下黑幕。

~*~

能比一个科洛雷多更烦人的只有两个科洛雷多。莫扎特挣扎着从可怖的梦境中醒来，他抬手挡过窗帘所遗漏的一泄日光，本能地呼出咕噜哼响。一道人影闻声拢了拢宽布，莫扎特蓦地想坐起身应对这情况，酸软的肢体和胀痛的大脑却逼他老老实实地待在原位，他思索无果后妥协地只挪动了一指距离，并偷摸着攥上枕头的边角。

“莫扎特先生，你感觉如何？”

是科洛雷多。莫扎特警觉地咬合牙关，决定不到必要时刻绝不做出任何回答。莫扎特先生？什么狗屁先生不先生的，天晓得亲王主教一时兴起撇开公务屈尊降贵地守在他房中干什么——等等，这似乎不是他的床铺。他在哪儿？

科洛雷多的声音里渗进了恍若幻觉的笑意，“莫扎特先生，如果你再不答话，之后的五天是别想出去市集了。”

“主教大人，我不清楚您演的是哪出戏，或许您的理智也被维也纳的香槟捣腾痴傻了，”他捱着浑身的反感跪坐在被褥上，依旧炯炯的两眼透过下压的眼睑睇向那言行古怪的科洛雷多，“我早说过一回了，尽管您是我名义上的主人，但就事实而言我并非您的奴……操。”

他垂下头意图缓和徘徊耳际的嗡鸣，却在长舒出一口气后伏倒在床中竭力蜷收手脚让自己好过些，伴随示弱而生的屈辱感让他抿紧双唇吞咽津液，专注于平复胃部的骚动，在臆想中继续嘶吼着泼洒毒液。科洛雷多在接近他，约莫是想拽起他的头发看看他在耍什么花招，这英勇无畏的大人要是敢做得出手，莫扎特也敢于揍上那柄高贵的鼻梁。

可科洛雷多出其不意地抚上他的鬓发，再向后梳理，轻轻按过他的头皮，在后脑心摩挲了五六下。他几乎快要不争气地啜泣出来，父亲、母亲、南奈尔都曾如此安慰他，将他解救于情爱匮乏的困境，他会安然地呢喃愉快的曲调享用无限亲密的触碰，而这每词每句都必定与科洛雷多相违背。主教、温情，天底下最为矛盾的组合！

莫扎特打开了那只愈发轻柔的手，抖着嗓子说，“省省您的恩惠，留给挚爱您的子民吧，我可不需要这玩意儿。”

“莫扎特先生，你会发现我们都知道你在撒谎。”科洛雷多对他僭越的行径毫不愠怒，自顾自背过手仰起身，“看来他们回来了。”

他们？莫扎特小心地调整为合适的姿势瞥向洞开的房门，他眼见着两顶熟悉的金色脑袋前后进入室内，犹疑慌乱的情绪徐徐捏上心脏，使他无意识地凑近身侧方才表现出高度宽容的主教寻求蔽护。另一个、或说帮助了他的莫扎特先来到床边观察了一番他的状况，在私行确认什么后正面迎上这位科洛雷多不甚赞成的神色，自然地如恋人一般彼此浅吻问候。在他头皮发痒地怔住时，那个相较之下更为疏离克制的科洛雷多二号刻意地清咳出声，掀起被褥盖过他的光裸两腿。

“如果你是在有意刺激他们的话，我建议你停止时下的奚弄，沃尔夫冈。”科洛雷多一号说。

被称作沃尔夫冈的莫扎特满不在乎地晃晃胳膊，“我们为什么要为旅人们改变习惯？您在害羞么，希罗尼姆斯？”

“您好，我是被施法困在梦境里了吗？”莫扎特兀自发问。

“不，这只是被实现的无数奇迹之一而已，我相信。”沃尔夫冈和他一同坐在床上，还顺手揣来枕头抱在怀里，“神把你们送到这儿来必然有祂的缘由。”

“我不明白……”

“这并不是我和你所处的世界，莫扎特。”科洛雷多二号，暨他熟知的亲王主教，十足不耐烦地解释道，“但愿你能从你旷大虚无的想象力中解放你的智识，来潜心理解这异常棘手的处境。”

他惯常夸张冷笑一声，“喔，您又来对我进行 _启蒙_ 了，亲王阁下。那么满腹经纶的您有何高见——我们怎样回去？您准备用希腊语还是拉丁语来回答我？”

“神的意志素来不为我和你所转移。”科洛雷多语调干涩地回复说。

“我的意志也不会为您转移。”他反射性地低声谇念。

僵持之中，沃尔夫冈则像是觅到了新旋律一般全神贯注地来回扫视他们二人，啪啪地鼓起掌来，“精妙、和谐至此！我将为莫扎特先生与科洛雷多先生谱写一支协奏曲！”

“您也是作曲家么？”莫扎特登时涨了兴致，两双相似的眼睛里曝出明丽的焰火。

“哈！希罗尼姆斯，你看！”沃尔夫冈探寻而着迷地与莫扎特依附得分外接近，一副行将交融的危险模样，“正如我所说， _一个新的莫扎特！_ ”

~*~

沃尔夫冈与科洛雷多大人——再体贴可靠莫扎特也叫不出口什么希罗尼姆斯的，那还不如让莫扎特去舔自己的脚后跟来得畅快——确实正展开着一段轰轰烈烈的恋情，他们如寻常爱侣一般共生于雅致考究的房檐下，即使是争执也飘着股让人牙酸的味道。反观他和科洛雷多，安宁地同处一室都可以取走一条或两条性命，如若不是科洛雷多不屑与他蛮力较劲，他早就被擒着后颈一头撞坏在座钟上了。

才歇过两天，他就擅作主张地解除了禁足的状态，随遇而安地晃荡在宅邸内部大胆探索，相差无几的建构让他很快失去了兴味。唯一有趣的是，那些佣人们单纯把他当作了沃尔夫冈，热情又欢喜地招呼问候，跟他来处的礼遇相比简直云泥之别，到底仆从倚仰的是主人家的态度，科洛雷多待他如俘虏，下人必然也拿黑黢黢的鼻孔看他。虽说莫扎特已非懵懂孩童，但遇到负责沐浴事宜的女佣打趣说晨起时可别玩闹过头，他依然不好意思地红了脸、愤大于羞，不是个行家都清楚谈的是哪档子事！

幸好他只意外碰见沃尔夫冈枕在科洛雷多大人的腿上午睡，这对那俩可不意外。沃尔夫冈像只心安神定的家犬一样侧躺在沙发上，科洛雷多大人曾穿过他发际的手正捋着另一头金发，抓出安稳有规律的鼻鼾，其本人却对略微沾湿的裤料一副浑然视若无睹的状貌。莫扎特不禁在脑中扒拉着记忆，妄图找出科洛雷多与这近似的柔和神色，翻到的净是些奚落、不屑、隐怒的表情，自家的亲王恐怕是依靠狰狞的面皮才筑起一方威势的，尽管之于大城市来说，萨尔茨堡只值 _穷乡僻壤_ 的名号。而科洛雷多似乎把辖地的傲气卷挟到了这个世界里，在他面前上演了一出简短的滑稽戏。

“你该收敛些，别受那莫扎特的影响也跟着品行不端起来，饭厅是供人亲热的地方吗？”科洛雷多点了点手侧桌面上的瓷碟，明示着这个房间原本的用途。

莫扎特本是想来邀请沃尔夫冈同去琴房的，现下他好奇地立在长桌一旁静待开战的角声，科洛雷多转过头来似乎准备轰他出去，但另一位主教大人借机示威一般地摸了摸沃尔夫冈的脖颈，沉稳回话，“这是我的主教宫，先生，我做的事不需要你的批准。”

科洛雷多讽刺地勾起嘴角，“谅你还记得自己坐的是主教的位置，怎么做出来的尽是些苟且之事？这下仆竟美好得让你失了智吗，他肉体的吸引力远甚于他拙劣的音乐 _？_ ”

“ _拙劣？_ 您说它们 _拙劣？_ 当我是个眼瞎的，莫扎特先生作曲时徘徊在门边的是谁？要不是我正巧去找他，还仍对仓惶落跑的亲王阁下见所未见呢！科洛雷多先生，您揣着什么不可告人的秘密？”沃尔夫冈踱至科洛雷多面前戳了戳那衬衣下的胸膛，“有兴趣在我们的音乐沙龙上分享一番吗，在赞赏完几支仙乐过后？”

“何必 _对驴弹琴！_ ”莫扎特悄声嘟囔着，在发觉科洛雷多脸色有些涨红时赶忙抿起嘴憋住笑意。

“注意你的身份，”科洛雷多避开沃尔夫冈愈发妄为的手指，深吸一口气平复震悚的情绪，“我并不指望一个市井小民能懂得何为界限与礼仪，还请他的顶头上司能严加管教，而不是像个欲壑难填的浪荡子一样在他嘴里承欢。”

“够了！你才是要注意自己的身份，先生。我不强求你低下高昂的头向沃尔夫冈道歉，但也许你该对他存有最低的尊敬，如若不是他蓬勃幼稚的善心，你们二位不明人士早就像丧家犬一般携手流浪在萨尔茨堡的暗巷里了。既然答应收留你们，我不再就此事与你争辩，望你好自为之。”科洛雷多大人歪了歪头，同样地作出嘲弄中夹杂遗憾的微笑，“何况，你对他们的美好选择置若罔闻，并不代表我与你踏上了相一致的道路，我不像你那样怯弱愚昧、自欺欺人—— _我不是你_ 。”

大抵是他呆滞的面目娱乐了沃尔夫冈，那张精密复刻般的脸孔冲着莫扎特摆了个颇为愉悦的鬼脸，一只手探过来牵起他的衣袖就朝外走。轻快的曲调从微撅的两唇中鱼贯游出，沃尔夫冈灵巧地偏过头与他对望，眼中灼闪着灯台的辉光。果真是多么美好的沃尔夫冈！莫扎特心想着，一齐哼唱起曲子来。

~*~

他放下谱集从书房的窗口探出身时没觉得自己能遇上新鲜事儿，但回过神时已经顾不上自我调侃什么时运不济、大错特错，他瞥见一丛花白正不老实地躲在下方花园的庇荫处，再是一道醒目的黑色，两个溺于交欢的人。怪不得左寻右找也没逮住沃尔夫冈，原来是溜到那儿去——莫扎特伏低了身子，不自觉地屏住鼻息。

沃尔夫冈挺动着腰胯坐在科洛雷多大人的腿上，纤细的项颈后仰着倚在身后人的左肩，覆着手套的手掌揪拧着柔嫩小巧的乳头，那一定是很快硬了、热了的，骄艳的阳光洒在抽缩裸露的粉白腹部，直挺的性器没羞没臊地交由主教把玩，错开顶弄的规律上下抚摸，革上必定留下了无以言喻的透亮水渍，科洛雷多大人约莫会笑话沃尔夫冈的急切难耐，而后放缓速度叫自己的情人更加痛苦地磨动后臀，主教轻易承受了这混乱的夹击，压紧那对分开的膝盖发力撞得沃尔夫冈浑身震颤。他仿佛耳闻交织着的磁性喘息和肉体的拍击，蹲跪的姿势让裆部难受起来，现实与幻想糅合的情境炖烫了双颊，他重重吞咽出声，藏在短靴中的脚趾不安地挪了挪。

颤抖着摸上柱体时莫扎特在心中大骂自己怪人，隐匿的谇语逐渐因印染欲情而变得支离破碎，不知是午后的日光使脑子熔成了浆糊还是热烈鼓动的心跳过于吵闹，他将目光扯回花纹繁复的墙面，刚闭上眼就被圈入高热的怀抱里，没来得及转头确认来者，就听见科洛雷多低沉耳语着吩咐他不要张扬，这鬼魅似的亲王主教伸手覆过他的指节，依着他的劲头撸动敏感的勃起。他疲惫的腿脚支持不住地发起抖来，他应该咆哮着诟骂乘虚而入的科洛雷多，怒吼肮脏、淫贱、虚伪一类的字眼，可那人利落地封上他的嘴，将三根指头塞进口中抠刮着他的舌面，另一手不停地揉搓着他的阴茎，以指骨轻剪囊袋，更狡诈地托过内里的会阴画圈敲打，科洛雷多在尽心地亵玩他的身体、大方地嘲笑他的失态，而他受制的舌反倒动情地舔动着圆润的甲盖，沾着体液的手驯从地搭在仇敌的腕部，把自己全然奉上。

科洛雷多如同品鉴作为献礼的佳肴一般嗅舔着他的后颈，他怕痒地退却，深切觉得自己要在这狭小的空间里给煮熟死去了，这主教大人才肯放过他。但他无力逃开性欲的迷梦，他窝在科洛雷多的胸口本能地抵御着快感蹭动，他的眼泪迅疾地涌了出来挂在脸侧，科洛雷多的唇舌随即唆吮上那一隅肌肤，让他忽地生出了被爱护的错觉，重叠攀升的体温如此叫人流连，他几乎翻不开眼。

“莫扎特……”

他跟着这声音颤巍嘤叮。

“ _——沃尔夫冈_ 。”

他射在科洛雷多的手里，躺倒在地上绝望而盈足地哈着气。

“您看够了吧，嗯？”莫扎特虚弱地问，科洛雷多把那些湿滑黏腻留在他的裤中，让他不适地岔开腿，看来他只好晚点再问沃尔夫冈借些衣服了，“伟大之人不惜脏了手也要出此下策羞辱 _欲壑难填的浪荡子_ 。”

那亲王主教单单撇下暖意充溢的房间，静默地去向别地。

~*~

根据开始的安排，莫扎特临时的屋子和科洛雷多的相邻，以便他们相互照应，都处在宅邸中僻静的好地方，不至于引起轰动的骚乱。亏得科洛雷多大人对微妙隔阂的洞察，假托沃尔夫冈的要求让他住进主卧的隔壁，使得乐师间的交流越发热烈，数度迫近废寝忘食，直到科洛雷多以“作为雇主，我有义务看好这个不省心的家庭音乐家”为由搬来莫扎特另一侧的空房，这场盛大的井喷式作曲会议暂且规整为合理时长，来保证其中某位的机能运作。

“又来了，又来了！医学疗理哪能比得上音乐的药剂！”莫扎特忿忿不平地控诉道，“这个拿天性跟他争也会用‘你二十年来的天性早就囊括了培育和教养’来狡辩的人，胡说八道的好手！他的合理又算哪门子合理，一厢情愿罢了，绑了我的灵感才是在杀人！”

“你的科洛雷多怎么还坚持以官僚贵族的 _合理_ 来绑架艺术家的 _合理_ 呢？我可不觉得这是能被相提并论的东西。叫他想想，艺术家何时又需要合理的标准了！”沃尔夫冈握着羽毛笔用力地蘸了几下墨水，说着却揪起了其上的白毛。

莫扎特放弃纠正其关于究竟是谁的科洛雷多的说法，伸出食指来回拨弄地毯上的四颗骰子，将它们都尽数翻成六点朝上，“我身边还傍附着幸运女神呢，总有天会逃离那驴的枯草棚厩。”

“我起初想我们这般相像，那他也该和希罗尼姆斯差不多才是，怎么长成了个 _薛西斯？_ 他不爱你的音乐吗，他要是不爱我们的音乐，也不会把你瞅得这么紧、生怕逃走了，还跟个蹩脚的贼似的站在廊上偷听演奏，被我发现时立马收敛笑容。”沃尔夫冈丢下一撮毛絮，任由着莫扎特把它吹得浮浮沉沉，“他不爱你吗，他要是不爱你，也不会这样在意你的生死了。你不晓得，你刚来昏睡的那会儿，他甚至愿意长坐在你床边等候诊断。”

“科洛雷多只把我看作可供驱使的劳役而已，无非是想监督我的寿命、敦促我再加勤勉。他要能亲口对我说爱，我还是先把耳朵摘下来洗洗吧！”莫扎特面目狰狞地躺倒在一地稿纸边缘，神情又倏忽漫上迷茫与颓唐，有什么闷湿温暖的味道绕上了他的舌尖。

沃尔夫冈伸出右脚顶了顶他的手臂吸引注意，神神秘秘地放轻了声音，“他的爱总是裹着针的。莫扎特先生，等你摘下双耳的那天到了，请务必喊我去观摩观摩。”

“你是在暗示科洛雷多喜欢我吗？天哪，那个科洛雷多，你可放过我吧！看着你们我都时常觉得自己身在炼狱的梦里了，世上竟然有这种不思议之事， _莫扎特和科洛雷多_ ，怎么摆的到一块儿去？”

书房的事故让他再度窘迫发怵得肩脊瘙痒，他回忆起近来收获的惶恐，他又不敢面对沃尔夫冈与科洛雷多大人每一次公开的搂抱、亲吻、抚摸，他惧于无意窥视间遭到的那位亲王的默声警告，他碰见罕有交集的科洛雷多的时候，偶然对上主教的眼仁，却捉住了日渐淤积的晦暗，他想科洛雷多的嘴唇许是从没薄到这个地步，那条抿闭的线条封存了外露的情感，连怒火都鲜少倾泻，恐怕还在纠葛他所不明了的事宜，而他不认识这样善于回避交锋的科洛雷多，他感到无趣——少言寡语的、死去的华贵符标，也许他并不恨咄咄逼人的亲王阁下，他恨这样石像一般杵着的科洛雷多，宛若一只权力的游魂。

“那是一个该感谢席卡内德的故事，涉及我生命中唯一豁出全心的赌约，兑来了希罗尼姆斯翡翠的情人眼。”沃尔夫冈珍重地从领口中拎出一枚小巧的挂坠盒，置于自己蹭上星点墨迹的掌心，“他惯于凝视，我愿被凝视。”

“他在恐吓、控制、侮辱你，把你变成百依百顺的小狗。”莫扎特嗫嚅着总结道，他既在说给沃尔夫冈听，也在说给自己听。

“亲爱的，即便我们的经历大体类似，但我不是你，你也不是我。不过我总是知道你在想什么——你质疑会否有人钟爱真切的你，沃尔夫冈・阿玛迪乌斯・莫扎特，可曾考虑过哪部分才是真正的你，又有多少胆量接纳所谓真实？你想要的自由—— _啊，自由、欲望！_ 你想让人看着你么？”挂坠盒带着细链打在胸口，沃尔夫冈覆在他身上，在投下的阴影中与他交换了奶油般绵密醇厚的吻，“我知道那天你在看我们，说实话，你起了反应么？”

温热的唇舌勾起战栗的孤寂，他们全情沉溺于微弱的快意，莫扎特的心却被针刺似的戳开了不计其数的孔洞，久别的嫉妒像炽热的糖汁一般浇过他搏动的脏器，疼痛的鼻音散在深刻相触的呼吸间，沃尔夫冈凌冽的甜腻正以那首饰为原点剖开他的胸肋，再到更无防备的下腹——科洛雷多大人也是这样被收缴起尖刻脾性的吗，去听信自由、欲望的咒语？

“这二者对你来说，有何区别吗？”沃尔夫冈收回舌尖时飞快地在他项间的凸处啄了一记，随即得意地揉了揉莫扎特发烫的耳垂，起身奔向门口迎上过路的科洛雷多大人，“那么晚安吧，莫扎特先生！或许你也该去隔壁房道个晚安！”

这个并不存在的 _晚安_ 让他堕入噩梦的心悸，深夜的钟声将他自沉沦的恐惧中救回，他以手背粗鲁地擦去额头的冷汗，竖起腿把自己怀抱在膝间——沃尔夫冈一面延续着临睡前的叩问，一面领他步入单纯的肉欲，那虚像在下一刻晃荡着转为科洛雷多的模样，牵过他手腕脚腕处的铁线将它们绕上他仰起的脖颈，科洛雷多面不改色地观赏他的无用抵抗，像对着一出平庸嘈杂的歌剧，而后在他遍布勒痕的咽喉补了一个堪比撕扯的吻，他在流血，又因注目漫溢出欣喜雀跃，他的臀部含着科洛雷多的性器，湿沥沥得滴出浊水。他念此攥紧了手肘的衣袖，有什么变了，他分辨不出，邻室的隐约呻吟震鼓着消去倦意的神经，是他又不似他的音色，他需要酒，他不需要清醒，这里的厨娘都爱沃尔夫冈，那她们亦不会怪罪他的叨扰。

乐房当然万分欢迎一位独身的来客，他高举起酒瓶与钢琴相碰，喝出响亮的吞咽声，想笑却流出呜噜呜噜的喉音，他大概吐了些酒在琴盖附近，随后将自己围困在琴与琴凳构成的狭隘空间里，蜷起身抵上渗出凉意的玻璃，压抑的安全感叫他冷静。他想自己生来是株葡萄树就好了，被太阳照射雨水灌溉时就能感觉到爱，让他麻僵的指骨重新活络起来，让他的血管含蓄地烧着，诞下死寂腥臭的焦黑，一捧起来就碎得彻彻底底。他的膝盖撞在木柱一角，破了层皮又或者完好如初，沃尔夫冈终于肯从他饱胀的意识里撤离，他心说没有人会爱真正的他，他们把他剁成块末，只在银齿间咀嚼那些合乎情理的骨肉。

合理！科洛雷多、 _希罗尼姆斯，听啊——合理！_ 他扯了扯嘴角，陷入昏睡。

~*~

“莫扎特……莫扎特。”

他艰难地翻开眼皮。

“沃尔夫冈！”

“ _我不是沃尔夫冈！_ ”气急败坏地支起身子，莫扎特砰地砸上坚硬的木板，“嗷——”

那人一把扯出他丢在宽敞的躺椅上，等候他从钝刀砌成的土丘回到明亮多姿的人世。他好容易定了神，就立刻发觉面前的是科洛雷多、掌控万物却统领不了莫扎特的亲王主教！美妙绝伦的一日之始！

“科洛雷多大主教，请您开炮吧，极尽修辞把我贬得一无是处，反正我一个字都不会听。”他扭头咂嘴把脸埋进毛垫里，堂堂正正地阖目养神，以掩饰他伪劣的从容——科洛雷多像从他血淋淋的绮梦里径直走出来的一样，“您怎么不说话了呢？”

“你若直言不听，那我讲的就是废话，何必在你身上浪费时间。”科洛雷多迟疑半晌，二度开口道，“莫扎特，你怎么一早就在这里？”

“我乐意。”他抬手搓了搓太阳穴，暗忖这下科洛雷多该是被气跑了。

但科洛雷多单单轻嗤一声，“要是回去时候你把自己折腾得更憔悴了，指不定有谁会伤心。”

“又不是写不出曲子了，谁睬我到底什么样，你们要的不就是我的才华么？”他并非故意袒露藏匿的抱怨与诉求，科洛雷多能给他的只有金钱罢了，连名誉和尊重都不惜舍予，他哪有闲心求得额外的赏赐？又不是沃尔夫冈的那一位！他愤而睁眼挨上科洛雷多未及时避开的目光，“我说错了么，亲王阁下，难不成您会为一件称手的工具伤心吗？啊，您只会矫饰仁慈地降下身段帮他泄欲！ _您又不敢看我了_ ，您躲我多久了，真想不到您还懂得何为心虚——”

“莫扎特，我奉劝你闭嘴，你根本不明白。”科洛雷多打断了他的话。

他瞄见科洛雷多握成拳的右手，于是顶着浑噩的头颅踩上稍冷的地板，每走近一步，科洛雷多的眼就撇开一分，待到他执过那只颤动的手，这主教也未曾后退一厘，他情不自禁怆笑起来，“科洛雷多，那为什么不看着我呢？这不像您，您在害怕什么？”

顷刻间科洛雷多脱开桎梏反箍上他的手腕，将他措不及防地扽至身前压住后腰，“他真想知道么？”

莫扎特莫名哽了哽，“……他想。”

“ _我想要他_ ，”科洛雷多说，“所有一切，音乐、情动、意志，包括他冀望的自由也忠诚于我，显然他并不认同。但或许存留那么一线可能，神将凡人送达此处，慷慨展露祂的警示与指导，坚称人是能被教化的。”

“您在胡诌吗？”莫扎特怀疑地望向科洛雷多的双目，“我还没洗过耳朵，并不信您。”

科洛雷多不悦地扫了他一眼，僵硬地软下训诲的口吻，“听着，事实不为你的信与不信而更改，神也由不得你无凭质疑。或许祂正是利用他们昭示人应坦言自我、尝试开始，这似乎能让难以调和的矛盾变得易于忍受很多。”

“告诉我，祂的恩惠就必定等同于我的、您的福祉吗？祂缄默如常，从未教化我舍弃自由，我能坦言的也不过简单的‘我并没有那么恨您，心底也仍在追求认可’。我玩不来贵族的游戏，您也要协助他们踢我出局吗？您自觉位高一等，我也得搭着高梯才配与您同坐吗？”

“假使你非要问得水落石出——是的，我愿颂扬你的长处，也决定尝试开始接纳你的漏缺，你的音乐将不在他们鄙俚的局中，它不该为世俗忧困，它是天上的造物、你的子嗣，而你…… _你较之我更接近祂_ 。”

“您——咳，用上 _我们_ ，让我们尝试开始。那么我也决定尝试接纳您的善与恶，而您有的是机会向我证明您的说辞，”他躲闪着纠正科洛雷多的用语，转了转受到钳制的腕部，“第一步：请问您打算什么时候放开我？”

“先回答我，你怎么一早就在这里？”他的科洛雷多好像又使了点儿劲道。

他鼓了鼓嘴，徒劳地掀开科洛雷多丢出一串噼里啪啦的词，“夜里他们俩欢爱的动静太大啦，闹得人睡不着觉。也不晓得那个科洛雷多大人是不是真如此好活，竟能把我搞得叫哭叫哑了。”

“首先，他 _搞_ 的不是你。其次，你不该跑到乐房里来过夜。最后，或许这不失为一种尝试开始的方法，毕竟你我都不会因此有所损失。”科洛雷多把他打横抱起，语调平直地宣布道，仿佛笃信自己没在提议中掺杂私心，饶有道貌岸然的风味。

“我什么时候答应同您上床了？”莫扎特找了个舒坦而不别扭的姿势揽上科洛雷多的肩膀，凑近亲王主教的脸侧顿挫耳语，“我可不是什么会 _穿着女裙投怀送抱_ 的傻子，再说，我也没同意做您的情人——这只是和解的开端罢了，作为天生不对盘的雇主与雇……”

话音未落，他的屁股就狠狠磕上地板造出咚的闷响，他一面震惊地捧着柔软的伤处，一面在哀嚎的空档里见识着那副被切实逗乐的嘴脸，嘘声诅咒科洛雷多总有天会成为世间最阴毒又蠢不自知的活物。

“雇主并无义务协助他的雇员行动。你也是有腿的人，莫扎特，这么几阶楼梯也走不了么？需要我加些薪资让你去买根金杖吗？”科洛雷多精准地拿捏着讥讽的份量，想叫他甘拜下风无言以对。

“您真得学学 _那位科洛雷多大人_ ，这屁股可能对您有用呢！”莫扎特嘶嘶抽着气反驳道，“尊敬的阁下，这即是第二步——请为它施以微渺的怜悯之心！”

“我什么时候答应同你上床了？”科洛雷多又寻回了过去的作风，胜券在握似的挑了挑眉，毫无挂念地转身离去，“莫扎特，你的第三步：切忌胡思乱想、自作多情。”

莫扎特发誓科洛雷多一定在偷笑。

~*~

宽大的床铺上躺着交叠的人，他啃咬科洛雷多的嘴唇，让两片薄肉微微肿起，虽然比不上他自己的丰裕但就是好看了百倍，他要把他的亲王主教弄得乱糟糟的，像他一样乱糟糟的、活着的、爱的。他想起回房路途中差点撞倒的青铜酒罐，有只一模一样的在他们的世界里，浇上了他的秽物，若他能回去必会好好擦洗它，让它崭新如初。他清脆的笑声被罩在科洛雷多的身下，这主教困惑地堵上他的嘴兜回那些快活的鸣响，从抽屉中找出的脂油被捂热溶化在他的股缝里，后穴的异样让他唔唔出声，急喘着索求空气。

“您……您怎么知道那地方放着的！”他揪着床单努力让自己不合拢腿。

科洛雷多在他乳晕边的红斑上咬了一记，又添了根手指塞入那紧仄的穴道，“从某种意义上说 _他即是我_ ，一个无伤大雅的优良习惯罢了。”

“在、呃嗯——情事上，您倒是尤为、体贴啊！”他搬过枕头叼住一角咽下怪异的阵阵哼响，因意识到自己不当的吵嚷而倔强得竭力放松洞口逞能，他才不会被科洛雷多搞得叫哭叫哑！

“作为报答我是否也该夸赞你一番？”夺过软枕扔往远处，科洛雷多趁莫扎特懵怔时没入他温烫的体内，蠕动的肠肉恳切地裹上阴茎耸弄挤压，“嗯、莫扎特先生，请体贴地叫几声来助兴吧！”

“操您的，我才不会……啊啊！您插得太深了，好难受……等、等等！”他捞空的两臂被压在头顶，大腿依照冲撞的节奏一下一下轻夹着科洛雷多的腰，他有种科洛雷多要将他摸透了的危机感，转瞬间便屈服于纯粹脱缰的酥软，他抬不起身，像是要湮没在失控的水波里，科洛雷多是他的浮木，亦是涌流的汪洋。

“莫扎特，你是舒服傻了吗？”科洛雷多自莫扎特的颈部一路抚摩过乳尖、腹肋、腿根，再用指肚蘸上他性器吐出的浊液抹入他张合的口中抵上舌根，“ _这么快就哑了？_ ”

他抓住科洛雷多的指掌啮嚼嘴里的皮肉，听着那吃痛的呼声腾起说不出的遂心酣畅，“您是捅傻了吗，这么快就受不住了？”

简直是自讨苦吃！这下他每回都被科洛雷多侵犯到深得不能再深的地方才堪堪抢得思考的机会，其余要不是号泣得昏天暗地，就是呜噎着啼叫 _科洛雷多_ 和 _不_ ，又或者两方的结合。他不该置疑科洛雷多们的活好与否，反而确实该担心担心自己的身体是不是足够结实。

“莫扎特先生——！”脚步声和着沃尔夫冈的喊声传来，“莫扎特先生，我带了那支协奏曲来——诶？你们俩……”

他羞愧地抬手遮牢全脸，企图避过沃尔夫冈玩味的审视和哨声——他们俩连门都没关严实！科洛雷多会意地掀起被子挡上他的身体，他感激地悄悄收缩了小穴犒劳他的主教大人，却一不留神地从自己的喉咙里呛出了粘腻的呻吟溅在对峙的沉默中，于是他索性懊恼地嚎了一通。

“先生们打搅，乐谱我就放这儿了——啊对了，科洛雷多先生，于心谨记： _莫扎特们都可欠管教啦！_ ”沃尔夫冈明显是忍着笑跑出了房间，还满怀善良地为他们带上了门，大概是走得过于火急，以至碰倒了什么重物。

莫扎特正松了口气想催促科洛雷多动作，房门又砰地打开了。

“科洛雷多大人，我终于找到您了！这儿怎么有份谱……还有、小莫扎特？你怎么胆敢躺在这床上！”宽慰的语调迅速转为熟稔的训斥，阿尔科伯爵顿了顿拾回优雅的姿态，“阁下，请告诉我究竟发生了什么？”

“稍后再谈，现在我正要代他父亲教育这个不规不矩的莫扎特，”科洛雷多绷着嗓子藉词借口，“烦请。”

“是的，阁下。”阿尔科恭顺地退出房间。

“听来我们是回到正轨上了。不过， _代他父亲教育？_ ”莫扎特流氓习气地咂了咂嘴，“您什么时候又爬到我头上来了，希罗尼姆斯？”

“我的确具有这个资格，亲爱的沃尔夫冈。”科洛雷多威胁性地握过莫扎特的脚踝。

他挣脱科洛雷多的手踢了一脚自己情人的肩膀，“噢、抱歉——可是您已经软了， _爸爸_ 。”


End file.
